


【卡带】移魂不别恋

by UDDUA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDDUA/pseuds/UDDUA
Summary: 在观看本文时，请把“我”带入为你们读者。为了提升既视感我会适当减少主语，稍有阅读不顺请见谅。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 16





	【卡带】移魂不别恋

**Author's Note:**

> 在观看本文时，请把“我”带入为你们读者。
> 
> 为了提升既视感我会适当减少主语，稍有阅读不顺请见谅。

“呵——”我打了个哈欠，睁开了眼睛。天花板跟以往不同了...？

嘛，对于现在的状况很容易解释。

简而言之，我穿越了。

不过鉴于我看过那么多异世界题材，区区穿越并没有什么可大惊小怪的。  
不用演戏就能装出一个平白无故失忆了的人，多好。

我翻了个身，从床上爬起来探索着厕所的方向——毕竟这大清晨的，该干什么还得干什么。

啊，这陌生的房间构造，这陌生的视线高度，这陌生的下体器官，这陌生的...嗯？

一脚踏进卫生间，旁边的镜子上映出的脸：卡卡西？！

难道我这不是穿越，是灵魂附体？！

银发男人扑到镜子上，脸微微抽动，眼睛死死的观摩镜中反射出的自己。

啊不。  
瞪大眼睛的卡卡西看着稍有些不适应，我拍了拍脸颊，努力恢复成平常的懒散神态。  
这以后怎么让我装失忆啊...这里的事情我比真人卡卡西都要清楚。

唉。

突然，缓慢的，这具身体的右眼闭了一下，又慢慢睁开，平静地看着镜子。  
我使劲揉了揉右眼，“这怎么还不受控制......”  
右眼仿佛在回应我所想的一样，它再次眨了眨。

“啊——！”它自己会动！

我拼命调整着呼吸，“冷静下来！真要说的话我这个鬼上身的才更让人害怕。。。”  
“那么，那是谁的意志呢？”我抚着心脏想着。

第一选项当然是卡卡西。可我清楚黑绝这个大孝子的故事，如果将错就错操控我干什么事就不好了。

得先探探虚实。

右眼转了转，看向了书桌。  
要去那里？

走到木桌前坐了下来，前面、摆着一本《亲热天堂》。

啊，这个啊。这个大概不用它提醒我也会认真读一遍的，为了满足好奇心。

手指剥开书页，发出沙沙地清响。

第一页，前言。

眼睛眨了三下，然后疯狂的从右边扫到左边。  
明明眼球在眼眶里却还不能自己掌控的感觉真难受。。。我暗自吐槽。

“要翻到第三页？”磁性的声音不自觉地从喉咙处滚出。

啊，是熟悉的卡卡西的声音，爱了爱了！

手指捻开纸张。第三页，是目录。

眼睛大概扫了一遍内容之后，就在几个字上反复盯着。以某种固定的顺序...

“卡...卡...西...”视觉连通神经，黑色字迹的图像跳入脑海。

右眼认同的闭了一下，接着又看向下一个想要传达的句子。  
你是谁？

虽然麻烦了点但是终究理解了。

“我叫什么不重要，我不是这个世界的人，你可以简单理解为鬼上身。为什么会变成这样我也不知道，但是既然你有右眼的掌控权就说明我的附身程度也没那么厉害，看吧。就这一会时间，连眼眶也不属于我了。”以卡卡西的嗓音说着这么欢脱的话有些奇怪，但是这习惯还真是一时半会改不过来。

“以防万一我们去火影楼请个假，恢复之前就不要做任务了吧，以免有什么麻烦。对了，关于为什么我这么清楚你的事情，你不用对此感到紧张。既然我能鬼上身，那我就能作为神明感受一切发生过和还没发生的事情。”当然，最后一句是我瞎说的。大概不这样扯谎的话，卡卡西一定会在意信息来源的。

右眼将信将疑的眨了一下。看起来似乎是没信，但是妥协了。

“那就好。我们先来定一个规矩吧？‘是’眨一下眼，‘否’眨两下眼。要指引我做什么就直接去看，如果有事要说就干扰我到我明白为止，我会拿出《亲热天堂》来让你传达的。”

一下。

“感谢配合！那么那么，那些小事就先不管啦，去洗澡吧！”我忽的一下子从椅子上站起来。“忍者也要时刻保持干净不是吗？”

送上门来的素颜和裸体不看白不看！

腿部肌肉挤压收缩，一个大男人全速跑回了卫生间。

右眼急忙眨了两下。

“反对无效，驳回。”银发男人摘下护额，为了不让右眼捣乱而把手掌覆在上面，露出的写轮眼盯着缓缓拉下的面罩。右眼紧张地转来转去，用睫毛扫着手掌想阻碍我的行动。

迟了。  
面罩已经以极其迅速的速度被拉了下来。

面罩下，我再一次见到了那张惊世骇俗的脸。只不过这次，他就在我面前，由我控制。  
指腹挑起下巴，我以卡卡西的面容做出了一个忍辱负重的表情——软软的银发垂下遮住额头，睫毛微颤，牙尖轻咬着下唇，配合着白皙细腻的皮肤和嘴边的小痣...  
“绝美！”然后一秒出戏，对着镜子挑起了大拇指。

下一个姿势！  
伸出左手稍稍弯曲，环成一个虚握着的圆洞，嘴巴略张开，粉润的舌尖从环中探出。右手撩开浅灰色的睡衣，露出锻炼得刚好的腹肌...

叮咚！门铃声响起。  
糟了。得赶紧拉上面罩...  
卡卡西一秒变回了刚睡醒的样子，磨磨蹭蹭的去开门。顺手揣了一枚苦无别在左腰后面，以防来者是敌。

。。。门开了。

还好还好，是大和。

“卡卡西前辈。”在门前等待了许久的大和也是一脸幽怨。“您怎么还没起？纲手大人还想给前辈布置任务呢。”

“嘛，我昨天受了凉。今天走路都有点晕乎乎的。”卡卡西眯着眼睛笑了一下。“大和。能否请你帮我请个假呢？”

“这个...”大和挠了挠头，“您最好还是一起去一趟火影办公室吧...”大和左右看了看，凑近了小声说，“纲手大人昨天好像就通知前辈你要一大早去领任务了，现在正在发飙呢...”

“可如你所见，我现在真的是没法执行任务啊？”卡卡西装模作样地叹了口气，转而又换回了笑脸，“大和。在我所有后辈里，你可是唯一让我认可的人啊。优秀的人...”

“知道了！前辈你好好休息吧，我会传达到的。”大和顿时有了精神，慰问了卡卡西两句就心满意足的走了。

咣当！  
大门关上后，银发男人如释重负，敛了笑容慢慢滑落在门边。  
右眼无奈的眨了眨。

“我演得还挺像的吧？”我干笑了两声，但额头还是紧张地冒汗，“不过大和去说的话也不需要特意去请假了。”

右眼眨了一下。

“嗯，你也认同吧？今天我先熟悉一下这个身体和你房间的布局，虽然肌肉记忆什么的还在，但是也得配合的好点才行。”

右眼没有动静，正常的随着左眼的频率一同行动。  
看来是默许了。

我在卡卡西的公寓里仔仔细细的参观了一下。收拾的整齐的厨房，刚刚去过的卫生间，墙上钉着的铃铛，还有床边的窗台上妥善保管的碎刀。  
碎刀！

我突然想到：  
其实，在现实那么残酷的情况下，卡卡西能把自己调整到这种生活状态，不容易。

害怕卡卡西会借助我的目光再一次回忆起往事，我离开了卧室，坐在了刚刚放《亲热天堂》的书桌旁。

典型的木质书桌——一个稀稀疏疏随意插了几支铅笔的笔筒，一本简简单单的日历，一张藏在日历后面的老照片，一杯还未喝完的过夜茶水，一本看到有点卷曲的《亲热天堂》。

拿起日历，上面清楚的记了每天的日程，每度过一天，就在上面轻轻的画个叉。望着日历，默默推算了一下时间，是四战前卡卡西“掉线”的那段时间。  
那大概就是没什么要紧事了。

三个学生都在各自修炼，虽然有的在向歧路探索，有的则为了把他拉回正道，还有的，为了  
追赶上愈跑愈快的同伴。

还好卡卡西不知道我在想什么，还好思维不连通...  
我回忆着卡卡西的人生历程，才真真切切地借着这些零散的物品感受到那些酸楚。。。

我从来就不是一个坚强的人，看着那些东西，我觉得心塞。  
捂住脑袋滑到地板上，忍着眼泪反复告诫自己：卡卡西是一个坚强的人，他从来不会哭...

从来不会哭吗？那倒也不是......暗部的时候，那个明明还没怎么长大，身边却连个可以依靠的人都没有的卡卡西不就哭得稀里哗啦的吗？  
想到他每天做着关于琳的噩梦，半夜惊醒了就冲到水槽旁一遍遍的洗手...  
我抱膝坐在硬地板上，再也没忍住夺眶而出的眼泪...

右眼觉得不可思议的眨了眨，卡卡西大概现在是在惊奇我为什么突然就哭了吧。  
安慰什么的就不需要了啊，明明你也在流泪。。

泪水眯住了视线，我也不执着非要再看清楚什么，所以我缩了缩脚，银发枕在手臂上，死死的攥住衣角，专心感受着快要窒息的心痛。

“! ! !”

右手食指微微动了动，卡卡西费力地夺取了手指的控制权。他抬起手指，轻轻敲了敲我的头。  
“你能控制手了？...恭喜！”转瞬即逝地欣喜之后，我吸着鼻子，用没被控制左手抹去眼泪。“啊、抱歉。给你添麻烦了...”

食指在空中摇了摇，意思说没有这种事，然后又指了指书桌。

我重新在书桌前坐好，但眼泪还停不下来似的流。  
“对不起...”我极力控制着我的情绪。  
卡卡西把食指伸出来，指尖沾了沾滴落的温热泪水，慢慢的在桌子上画出一颗心。  
他还想再写点什么，可明显是材料不够用了。

于是，银发男人回到了卫生间，哗啦啦的凉水从水管里迸出，积攒在一个小盆中。

但是手臂还算是归我管，单纯的食指也没能移动多大地方。

卡卡西把右手食指浸入水中，再由我手臂提起来。

食指尖涂抹着清水，在镜子上写下：  
“别哭。虽然不知道你流泪的原因，但是重要的不是过去的回忆，是以后。”

右眼通过镜子看着我，笑了。

“嗯...我会牢牢记住的。”我不打算告诉卡卡西为什么而哭，就像他说的，重要的是未来。我捧起盆里的凉水洒在脸上，终是清醒了不少。

我的内心告诉我，现在，是我才能改变的时刻。

“我想和你聊聊，卡卡西。”银发男人立在镜子前。“我想问你几个问题。”  
右眼眨了一下。他同意了。

“如果你的朋友误入歧途了，你会去把他追回来吗？”  
这是在说佐助的事吗？卡卡西用清水勾勒出文字，我一直都觉得鸣人做的是对的。

“如果他会不可避免的敌人呢？”  
不管他是什么身份，我都一定会拯救他。

“如果木叶和朋友必须放弃一个呢？”  
我不知道你在说什么...嘛，这个问题很让人难以抉择。但是，如果真的需要这么选择的话，很不幸，我会选择木叶。。。但愿没有需要那种选择的时刻。

“如果这可以避免呢？你愿意去做吗？”  
嗯，我愿意。

卡卡西踌躇了一下，接着食指飞速写下一句话：你是不是知道以后的事态发展。  
最后的标点，是句号。

“我所知道的，只是其中一种可能。能不能改变还是要看你。最后一个问题，你还喜欢他吗？我是说，宇智波、带土。”

哐！右手准备写下回答的食指突然狠狠的戳在镜子上。

“别激动别激动！”感受到颤抖的手和呆滞住的眼神，我赶紧安慰卡卡西。“你会连带着我都神经紊乱的！”

你...怎么...知道？心事你也能知晓吗？

卡卡西重新沾了水写在镜子上，多余的水从字里行间中流下来，水痕拖着长长的尾巴坠到镜子边缘，滴答滴答、落回水盆。

“因为日历后的照片被调整成一抬眼就只能看到带土的位置。还有，借用了一下你的写轮眼，我也看见了你把带土那部分圈起来并在旁边轻轻打了个叉的痕迹，虽然根据下手的轻重来看，你已经拼命想擦掉它很久了。”

他在哪？带土是敌人？是跟大蛇丸有关还是跟晓组织有关？他当初是怎么活下来的？  
卡卡西举着食指写了一大堆问题，写到指间早已没有了水，只剩下略带湿润的皮肤在镜子上伴随着刺耳的摩擦声蹭出 略带着指纹的痕迹。卡卡西终于停下了，像是再没力气提起那根手指一样，他再也没有写下去。

于是我把手臂垂了下来。

“那你还想救他吗？”  
像是忽略又像是默许了那些问题一样，我穿过稀稀疏疏的水纹盯着镜子里的男人说。  
右眼眨了一下，接着神色又黯淡了下去。

卡卡西会救他。只是，他大概现在仍停留在接受“带土是叛忍”这个消息上。

但是，没有时间可以等他了。如果我消逝了，那再也没有办法能联系上带土了...

“不过得先教我掌握你的忍术，包括神威。只有肌肉记忆是没办法投入实战的...还有，需要找到一个大幅度提升查克拉的方法。给我几天时间。我替你把带土追回来！”

时光飞快。  
我在真真正正的人生中第一次这么认真，这么渴望达成一个目的。  
说是人如果认真起来，就会觉得时间不够用，这倒是一点不错。

转眼就到了离行时刻。

“我们可能只有一次机会。但愿查克拉足够把整个人都传送进去吧。”我活动了一下身体，开玩笑似的给卡卡西打气，“见了真人不要太激动，现在右侧手臂都几乎控制不了了，因为全都归你管了。。你这次就做个正常的肢体就好啦，那样就不会因为配合不好而出差错。。。嘛，虽说如果真要打起来的话光我自己也非常悬。。。所以，如果行不通我就做的稍微出格点啦。”

嗯？怎么说着说着就跑偏到准备最差劲的情况上去了？

卡卡西控制着右臂，从书桌上拿起一支铅笔转了转，在纸上写下：什么出格的事，杀了他？不对，你刚刚还说打不赢的。。。答应我！尽量别伤害他。

“一点不伤害大概是不可能的...好啦，出发！”

左手覆上写轮眼。

“神威！”

耳畔的风呼啸而过，旋转的气流让我有一点恶心。

啪！卡卡西单膝跪地触到地面。

睁开眼睛。是那个熟悉的灰色石块空间。

上下左右摸了摸身上，“还好...都传送过来了。”

第一步算是成功了。

卡卡西仔仔细细地审视着周围环境，当然，是以右眼。

“带土不在呢。”我稍微松了口气，又有点莫名失望。“嘛，不过过不了多久就会来的，毕竟他肯定比你更能感应到这里的状态...你就...”

咻——空气扭成漩涡的气流声在脑后响起。

“我就什么？”一抬头对上语气轻盈的橙色面具。

带土！

活着的带土！！！

“啊，不！”“卡卡西”把视线移开，不对，为了防止偷袭应该与他对视！卡卡西扶正护额，露出左眼的写轮眼。

活着的！活着的！活着的！有血有肉的！带土！我在心中拼命捶着大腿。

左眼的写轮眼微微颤抖，如同之前见到卡卡西那时候一样，我控制不住自己的心情。  
如果我能运用写轮眼的话，那现在它大概会疯狂旋转变幻着纹路吧。

右手狠狠地扭了下大腿。卡卡西提醒我别乱了分寸，怎么看到带土你比我还紧张！

“那个？前辈？”阿飞友善地眨眨眼睛，“如果前辈迷路了的话，阿飞可以带前辈回去哦？”

看来是先试探着不打算开战。

“嘛，这确实是一个没来过的新地方。”我以卡卡西的语气抱歉地笑着，左右环顾了一下四周。“......不过，带路就不必了。我就是来找你的，带土。”

带土的写轮眼透过橘色面具的漩涡，静静地看着卡卡西，仿佛这个名字跟他一点关系都没有。

看来对方潜意识的应对行为控制的很好。

“你在说什么呀？虽然你是那个火之国的copy忍者卡卡西，也不能随便跟我套近乎噢？”

对话无效。  
准备实战！

卡卡西猛地压低重心开始结印。  
“雷切！”

带土也迅速进入状态，微微偏头躲了过去。

好的！拉近距离了！

果然分析的没错！第一招要是能躲过，带土就一定不会硬碰硬！

卡卡西回手就是一拳。

带土用手挡住。

感谢神明！动作没出差错！接上这个套路就会变成四战时的那段打斗！

锵锵锵！金属相撞。

卡卡西聚精会神的等着带土下一步的动作。

虽然知道接下来的走位，但还是得按照原来的行动进行。因为偏差一步就可能酿成巨大的后果，预料不到的行为我这个刚来没多久的半吊子是绝对来不及做出反应的！

带土和卡卡西冲向对方。

噗呲——！带土被穿透的心脏一阵紧缩，嘴里喷出一滩鲜血。

疼！！！右臂被刺穿了！

都打到这个地步了，看来对方也早已认定他是带土了。那就没有伪装的必要了，戴着面具还阻碍呼吸。

带土一把扯掉面具。

面具下，一张伤痕累累的脸，一双嫉恶如仇的眼睛，但是面无表情。

卡卡西的右手突然大幅度的开始颤抖！

现在的突然见面比四战时对卡卡西的刺激还大吗！

该死！是意外状况！

也是。至少四战时带土掉马时，他们俩没在战斗啊！

我紧抓着右手，却压不住卡卡西内心迸发而出的感情。

“别——啊———！”神经错乱！我连暗示卡卡西的手势也来不及做，直接支离破碎地喊了出来。

“啊啊啊啊！”脑子中的神经像是被人通了电一样，从脑后疼到骨髓，再从头麻痹到脚裸。

咣当！稳不住身形的卡卡西仰着头直直的倒了下去。

带土愣了一下，喘着气倒在另一侧。  
失去心脏的疼痛也没好到哪里去。

虽然不知道缘由，但是卡卡西看起来绝对不像是在装。

带土只是单纯，容易被染上别的颜色，但他绝对不算笨。笨蛋的忍者绝不可能活到现在。  
两败俱伤的时候是谈话的最佳时机。

而现在，就是那个时刻。

咽下对卡卡西关心的话语，带土开门见山。

“...你...为什么......会知道...？”带土捂着心脏的窟窿，说话断断续续。

“...有人...告诉我...了。”卡卡西至今为止都没有控制到嘴唇和咽喉，所以，这是我的回答。

“谁...？”

“你...别管...了。别继续做下去了...回来吧！...带土。”

“哼，说的轻巧。”带土擦了一下嘴边的血，柱间细胞使他恢复的很快。“你这个废物又能理解我什么？”

“我是废物。”卡卡西垂下脑袋。“我没保护好琳......你可以对我发气，但这不是你自暴自弃陷进漩涡的理由。”

“别天真了！这个破忍界制度就只能导致这样的结果！”带土气得发抖。“还有！我什么时候把琳的死怨在你头上了？别忘自己脸上贴金了，废物！你错的是见死不救！再说，像你一样整天嘻嘻哈哈一天天的周而复始，有意思吗！”

“琳的死就是我的错...没保护好她，对不起。”卡卡西撑着地，换了一个不那么压迫神经的姿势，但还是疼得要死。

“...我他妈叫你别自怨自艾了，你听不懂吗！垃圾就给我滚回垃圾桶好好待着去吧！”带土撒气似的把黑棒使劲插进地面，“这个世界由我来颠覆！”

“。。。带土。”

“干什么！”

“我爱你。”

“哈？哈...？”带土一下子没了词，“说什么呢你？”

嗯，果然。常年戴着面具让带土不善于应对关于他自身的突发状况。还是这么大的突发状况。

“听我说。听我说，带土。”终于打断了带土心里想着的复仇大恨，卡卡西尝试让带土平静下来。

“我爱你。我想和你有个家，我大概是从很早之前就开始喜欢你了，很早很早，早到我也记不清时间了。我知道，这会让你很难接受。可能搞得，到最后也不能在一起。我只是想说，你的命不是你不在乎了就没问题了。你想没想过我会有多伤心？琳，师父，师母相继走了。你也‘走了’。如果你再一次出现在我面前，这么不顾一切，这么与我对立，把自己折磨得遍体鳞伤，你是不是认定我不敢跟着你去死？”

“我会成功的！谁也没想着去死，我会创造出一个谁都会幸福的世界的！”

“我今天会来，就是因为、你没成功。”卡卡西淡淡地吐出这句话。“一个类似神的人特意来告诉我的。”

“哈，你竟然还信神？！你堂堂天才旗木卡卡西居然信鬼神！那东西怎么可能是真的...”带土像是听到了天大的笑话，他嗤笑了一声。

“可是我过来找到你了，我认出你了。正如你所渴望的一样。你就不怀疑一下为什么整天包的严严实实的阿飞会被认定是那个已死的带土吗？”

带土没有出声。

盯着灰扑扑的地面许久，他半晌才开口，“为什么会失败了。。。”  
“因为这一切都是骗局。黑绝是大筒木辉夜的儿子，想复活母亲。就改了石碑利用斑来帮他实行月之眼计划。”

“可是我没想复活斑...”

“情况有变，药师兜复活的。后来被黑绝从背后捅了心脏，借助你的身体。”

带土靠在石块上，听到这才算是相信了卡卡西所说的话。  
因为他带土既没有提起月之眼计划也没有说黑绝没有实体，必须附在别人身上的事。如果计划早晚要被人知道，知道实施过程情有可原的话。绝那个家伙绝对不会被人抓到把柄，这应该就是从未来拿来的情报。

“答应我，带土。别再执迷不悟了。”卡卡西感觉麻痹效果减轻了点，他直起身，跌跌撞撞的向带土走来。

带土本能地向旁边躲了躲，没有了面具，这是他第一次和别人近距离交谈，带土害怕卡卡西会走过来触碰他的脸。他该用什么样的表情来说话？该用什么样的表情，对待这个爱着他又想拯救他的男人？

幸好，卡卡西没想那么多。他只是想坐的离带土近一些。  
仰着头看着灰色石块组成的天花板，卡卡西问，  
“只有一个事情，我希望你诚实回答我。你喜欢过我吗？”

“我不知道。”

这听起来倒是实话。卡卡西自嘲地笑了笑。

“...不过，我觉得你和琳一样，都是需要琢磨你们的感受，需要我珍惜的人。”

“足够了。”  
卡卡西的肩膀被捅了黑棒，但还是执著的伸出右手，轻轻地覆上带土的脸。

大概没人会想抚摸那一侧带伤疤的脸吧？带土的瞳色暗了暗。但是，他到现在还能得到别人的爱，就已经很奢侈了。别要求太多。  
带土掰开卡卡西的右手，隔着面罩亲了上去。

说是亲，不如说是用面部砸了对方一下。距离掌控不好，快接吻时甚至撞上了卡卡西的鼻子。  
卡卡西倒是并不在意带土的糟糕表现，他的眼睛一点点亮了起来，右眼尤其明亮，里面似乎闪着星星。

右手拉下口罩，卡卡西反身把带土压在下来，温柔地回吻。

啊，原来亲吻是这种感觉吗？

两人在硌人的灰色石块上亲到满脸憋得通红，亲到带土不得不使劲推开卡卡西大口呼吸。  
“呼呼...让...我说句话。”带土深吸了一口气，顿了顿。  
“我改主意了，我还喜欢你。”

“嗯。”卡卡西笑得能把带土融化。

突然，一滴热泪顺着左脸流了下来。

“喂，等等。你没事吧！”带土看到卡卡西哭了，吓了一跳。

“那只眼睛是你的，是你在哭。”卡卡西耸了耸肩把锅甩给带土。

啊啊，果然依附力量变弱了啊。我连两只眼睛一起哭都做不到了。  
是的，嘘、别告诉别人是我在哭。  
  
艹，明明两个喜欢的人能在一起是多么幸福的事情。我为什么要哭啊！  
  
“我可以继续吗？”卡卡西把带土搂在怀里。

“继续亲吗？”带土点点头，闭上了眼睛。

当然不止于此。卡卡西暗自笑笑。

从亲吻他的嘴唇到亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻他的额头，亲吻他高昂起的脖子。在修长的颈部留下粉红的草莓。  
  
“啊。”带土平白无华的叫了一声。

“？”

虽然没作为男人好好疼爱过别人，但是带土你也不能这么敷衍我啊。况且我现在还代表着卡卡西，如果天天看小黄书的天才的技术就这样子被传出去了...这不得害死卡卡西？

“那个，我知道我技术可能不合你心意，但是这才刚开头呢...能不能配合一下气氛？”卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼。

“我在认真叫啊。”带土无辜的眨眨眼睛。“我就是这么想的啊，既然来了就要好好干活...虽然不知道你特意给我吸上一个印记是干什么。。。”

只是因为从来不知道那是干什么用的？这家伙，绝对是处男没跑了。

重新扣住带土的脑袋，简单的亲了亲嘴唇之后，卡卡西的右手开始向下滑去，游移到了带土胸前。

胡乱扯开晓组织的黑袍，手指很快触到了那微微坚挺的乳尖。带土的胸部虽然没有女生那样柔软，但是按在手里却也有一种不可思议的充实感。缓缓的加重力道，被揉搓的皮肤就会包裹住手指，顶着手掌弹开来。

带土的腰逐渐软了下来，一声诱人的呻吟脱口而出，突然发现了端倪，带土把通红的俏脸埋在手掌间，不再出声。

卡卡西笑笑，继续开垦这片神秘的庄园。

我也想看看带土的害羞表情啊。我歪歪头。  
嗯？我怎么连转头都做不到了？  
啊啊，大概是控制变弱了，头部应该都不属于我了吧。  
我试着活动了一下左手，左手还是归我管。

算了，机会难遇，及时享乐吧。

左手掐上带土的翘臀，温柔缓慢的抚摸他的大腿内侧，手指在大腿敏感的根部画着圈圈。  
却被带土制止住了。

“我自己脱。”大概带土是觉得像个小姑娘似的被人惨兮兮的剥去衣服不是他的风格？

嘛，这倒是无所谓。

带土站起身来，把晓袍和里面的黑色紧身衣一件件的脱下来，最后脱得连内裤也不剩，随意的甩掉鞋子，就那样站在卡卡西面前。

卡卡西坐在地上，仰头看着带土现场脱衣，偏低的角度刚好显露出了带土私密的部位。活色生香！

卡卡西的下身早就硬了。再不采取实际行动他就要快疯掉了。

不仅是他，我也是。虽然一个从来没有过的器官突然存在感爆棚有些违和感，但是现在终究还是性欲大于好奇心。

卡卡西猛地把带土压在灰色墙壁上，右手架起带土的腿就要上。

滚烫的龟头抵在带土紧张的缩了缩的穴口上，但生涩的皮肤摩擦让我突然回想起来，这是要事先润滑的。  
因为只能掌控下身所以连思考都只用下半身了吗！

“等等，别进度那么快。”卡卡西出声。

“你在跟谁说话？”带土眨眨眼睛。

“嗯...我的内心？”卡卡西赶紧接上话。

“看出来了。”带土撇撇嘴，“就你这架势...算了，废物就老实待着吧，我来弄。”

带土跪下来握住卡卡西，温热的双手包裹住柱身，带土探出舌头把性器一次塞进嘴里。

“喔—”卡卡西张圆了嘴小声赞叹，双眼盯着带土唇内被吸进去的交合处。

回应他的是带土一个有些得意的眼神。

在给卡卡西完完全全舔舐过一遍之后，带土一边套弄一边做着口交。

呃，不得不说。带土只是有一腔热情，技术烂得让人想萎...不论是卡卡西还是我，大概支撑着我们硬下去还是那张英气的脸吧，含着肉棒的带土让人有种想把他践踏的满脸白浊的欲望。

“带土，这就行了。”卡卡西赶紧把带土推开。

双手框着带土抵在墙上，卡卡西扶着自己的阴茎对准带土的菊穴插了进去。  
带土疼得抖了抖。

卡卡西慢慢的抚弄带土的后背，像顺着炸毛的猫一样慢慢的安抚他。

“这里应该没有别的人吧。”卡卡西咬上带土的耳朵，舌头一圈圈在耳廓划着。“为什么不叫出来呢？”

原本就磁性的声音被卡卡西刻意压低了，在带土的耳边又加上了一层朦朦胧胧的色情。

操。带土暗骂。  
他已经快忍不住了，自己的前端也立得生疼，听了卡卡西的蛊惑，微颤的马眼上竟漏出点点透明的水渍。

卡卡西用右手慢慢的将它套弄着，手指在敏感的前端捻搓着，沾去顶部的前液。

带土狠下心，再也不克制自己。

“啊~啊啊~”带土的上半身靠在墙面上，将翘起的臀部对着卡卡西，叫得邪魅。

“乖。”卡卡西掰开带土性感的臀瓣把肉茎前后抽送。看见带土露出微带细汗的后颈，卡卡西用牙齿和舌头慢慢磨着那里。

“啊、啊啊。别...好奇怪、、我好奇怪啊啊啊啊！”

带土在平整的墙面上连支撑点都没有，完全使不上劲，带土摇着头，感受着卡卡西每次挺进入深底的刺激，他修长的腿几乎是悬空着的，单腿站立久了，勉强支着身体重量的左腿抖得厉害，即使卡卡西搂住他的腰也完全控制不了带土向下滑。

于是卡卡西将分身拔出来，发出淫秽的“啵”一声。  
带土偏过头去选择性无视。

卡卡西把带土转身面对着他，将他的双腿举起来，环在卡卡西腰上，双手托住带土的屁股，让他背靠着石块腾空起来。

卡卡西一上一下的抽送着，这次因为地心引力的关系，只要卡卡西轻轻一挺，自然落下  
的带土就会遭受到到强而有力的插入，那一瞬间的刺激，肠壁所产生的收缩让带土和卡卡西都忍不住喘息出声。

“嗯、啊啊。慢点、慢点、卡卡西...”随着抽送而前后摇晃的带土紧紧抱住卡卡西，埋在他肩膀里略带楚痛的喘息。每一次的插入几乎都让带土浑身哆嗦。  
“啊啊啊~啊~好棒、好棒啊！卡卡西。。。”带土突然两个脚尖用力的翘着，仰头叫着。

菊穴紧紧缠绕住卡卡西的分身，看来这就是高潮点了。

“这才是叫床。”卡卡西得逞了一样，加紧速度干着那一点，将分身用力插入腔道的尽头。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”带土在呼喊中自己先射了。白色的液体倾泻而出，带土把手指嵌入卡卡西的肩膀，抓出一道道带血的痕迹。

卡卡西也快到极限了，他用尽力气一挺，将白色浓浊内射在带土的裂缝里。

原来射精是这样如释重负的感觉啊！我感受着液体从我体内徐徐而出，注入另一个人的体内。

。。。

嗯？等等！我怎么什么也感觉不到了！

定睛一看，我的身体已经从卡卡西的里面完全的剥离出来，透明的悬浮在卡带二人上空。

此时，一股精液从带土的后穴里沿着他结实的腿根流下来。而卡卡西没动，大概还没有完成最终任务吧。

“淦！”

我突然反应过来，“让我射完再走啊！！！”


End file.
